Errores
by Muselina Black
Summary: Burdock Muldoon está convencido de que cometió un error. Un error enorme. Pero no piensa darse por vencido. Este fic participa en el reto "Medievo y Fundadores" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el reto "Medievo y Fundadores" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_En esta ocasión, me tocó hablar de Burdock Muldoon, un mago que trató de organizar a las especies conocidas en "Seres" y "Bestias", según cómo caminaban. Los que iba sobre dos patas, eran Seres, el reto, Bestias. También trató de hacer una conferencia con los Seres, pero no resultó muy bien. Espero que les guste._

* * *

**Errores**

Había sido un error, ciertamente. Burdock esquivó una mesa que un troll acababa de lanzar en su dirección e intentó arrastrarse a la salida. Él nunca había sido un hombre de acción. Todo lo contrario, la verdad. Él era un científico, un escolar… Nunca debería haberse metido en una locura así. Obviamente había sido una pésima idea. A su alrededor volaban los hechizos aturdidores, mientras Gwen Talbot, su fiel asociada estaba intentando defender a unas hadillas que se habían cruzado en el camino de un fwooper enfadado. Su cabello enmarañado se escapaba del elegante moño en que había estado peinado apenas unos minutos antes.

Pero había sido su idea y tenía que seguirla hasta el final. Reuniendo toda la dignidad que aún le quedaba, Burdock Muldoon se levantó en la mitad de la habitación. Su túnica estaba llena de polvo y mugre, ¡qué desagrado! Siempre había sido un hombre pulcro, la suciedad lo irritaba verdaderamente. Una arpía pasó a su lado murmurando algo sobre niño a la parrilla, antes de lanzarse sobra la regordeta pierna de un goblin que intentaba refugiarse de la batalla campal. El pobrecillo soltó un rugido y golpeó a la arpía con lo primero que tuvo a la mano, un cáliz de metal.

Quizás si no hubiera estado de tan mal humor, Burdock hasta lo habría considerado gracioso.

Pero no lo era. Su sueño de la confederación de Seres se había estropeado. ¿Qué había hecho mal?

Estaba absolutamente seguro de haber seguido todos y cada uno de los pasos apropiados. De haber hecho todo de la manera correcta. De haber seguido el protocolo al pie de la letra. Había conseguido intérpretes para los idiomas de las distintas especies, por supuesto; así se evitarían los malos entendidos. ¿Qué podía haber fallado?

Intentó ignorar la vocecilla que le hablaba al oído, curiosamente parecida a la de su mujer. Alvina le había advertido que no todos los Seres tenían la misma capacidad de razonar. Los goblins eran capaces de ser razonables, por supuesto, pero las hadas eran incapaces de quedarse quietas por un segundo y las arpías estaban obsesionadas con comer niños en distintas preparaciones. Y eso que él ni siquiera había querido escucharla hablar sobre los trolls.

Quizás Alvina había tenido razón. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan fácilmente. Se apuntó con la varita a la garganta antes de exclamar.

—¡SILENCIO!

El sonido de su voz resonando en la sala detuvo todas las peleas que se desarrollaban a su alrededor. Durante unos momentos, nadie dijo nada. Burdock se aclaró la garganta, sabiendo que era la única oportunidad que tendría para llamarlos a la razón.

—Mis amigos, no debemos pelear. Estamos aquí para establecer… —dijo mientras empezaba a caminar en círculos, esperando atraer la atención de sus contertulios—. Para establecer los principios más básico de cola…

Sin embargo, ni pudo terminar de declamar el inspirado discurso que acababa de ocurrírsele. Lo siguiente que supo fue que su rostro estaba estampado en el suelo, enterrado en algo que olía muy mal.

¡Estiércol de Porlock!

Las risas de los asistentes al Congreso no se hicieron esperar. Algunas agudas, otras graves y un par de risas estruendosas llenaron la habitación.

De pronto, a Burdock Muldoon le dejó de importar el Congreso. ¡Que cada bicho hiciera lo que quisiera con su vida! Él quería volver a su casa, a los brazos de su adorada Alvina.

¡Y que el Grim se los llevara a todos!

**FIN**

* * *

_No sé si a ustedes les habrá gustado mucho, pero no tienen idea de lo bien que lo pasé escribiendo esto. Ni idea._

_¡Hasta la próxima historia!_

_Muselina_

_P.D.: ¡Esta es mi historia número 75!_


End file.
